


L'Amour

by SilentStudies



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Architect Kim Taehyung | V, Architect Min Yoongi | Suga, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga is Trying His Best, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:01:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22708807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentStudies/pseuds/SilentStudies
Summary: From day one at his new job, Taehyung has been trying to befriend Yoongi. At first, Yoongi was annoyed, but soon after many months have passed, he finds that he might be a little too fond of his coworker. During the week of Valentine's, his office is decorated to the Valentine extreme with frilly laced-hearts, ribbons, and balloons along with a present left in his office chair by a person who called themselves 'V.' Yoongi is perplexed, a little annoyed, and touched. Whoever this 'V' is, they're wasting a lot of effort and money on someone who won't even appreciate it (at least not out loud).
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Min Yoongi | Suga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Be my Valentine Fic Exchange





	L'Amour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheegwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheegwa/gifts).

It’s the holiday season, and Yoongi has to work. He’s used to working through the holidays, he gets a one week vacation shortly before Christmas, and then he has to work during Christmas because it’s prime time in the office to do holiday renovations on houses. Yes, Yoongi is an architect, and no, he doesn’t hate his job. He’s been doing this shit since college, and he’s used to it. Yoongi slowly slides down in his office chair, leaning his feet carefully on the partition, separating his little space from his coworker’s space. Yoongi is more of a minimalist in his everyday life. His tiny office is sparsely decorated aside from random achromatic items he bought to keep all his shit in one place. 

Yoongi carefully brings the coffee he got from Starbucks to his lips, and he swallows the bitter Americano down with a content sigh. He spins his chair towards his printer, waiting for the page to print out so he could sign it then put it in a large folder to give his boss. His drawing tablet long forgotten on the table, it’s almost time for him to clock out, and he doesn’t miss that time by a single minute. He gathers all the documents and building plans he completed today and puts it in his portfolio, cleaning the minuscule amount of dust on his desk before standing up and waddling to the elevator to go home. 

On his way to the elevator, he’s almost smacked in the face by his coworker’s balloon. He sighs and looks up at Taehyung with a displeased frown on his face.

“Hey, Yoon! Heading out already? Wanna come to get a drink with the rest today?” Taehyung says with an easygoing smile on his face.

“Don’t call me Yoon. We’re not close, and no, I won’t go,” Yoongi says coldly, turning away. Taehyung is a new hire, and he’s deadset on becoming friends with Yoongi since day one. 

“Come on, Yoon! It’s almost Valentine’s! Don’t you want to romance somebody?” Taehyung says with an obnoxiously sweet, whining voice and definitely with ulterior motives. 

“Fuck no, I’ve never celebrated Valentine’s with anyone, and I plan on keeping it that way for the foreseeable future,” Yoongi says grumpily.

He hears Taehyung gasp as if he were offended, but he’s not going to put up with any more bullshit today. A client told him to redo his design, and the amount of time he spent on it is heartbreaking. Even though he’s never celebrated with anyone, he does buy himself a nice glass of wine since they go on sale around this time, so on his way back from the train station, Yoongi makes a pit stop at the grocery store only to not see anything he liked. Maybe he should try a different store. 

Yoongi buys some water and preprepared food for dinner. His treck home is a twenty-minute walk, but five minutes with the bus. He decided to walk home to take the time to think about his current projects at work, he knows, very amusing yet so depressing to do when the next day you have to redo everything. He isn’t holding anything, all he takes to work and leave work with is his wallet, so Yoongi shoves his hands in his pockets and thinks about designs he could do for the redo of the project.

When he gets home, he immediately eats, showers, then goes to sleep. When he wakes up bright and early the next day, he decides to go out and find a nice bottle of red wine tonight. Valentine’s is on Friday, so he has four days to find a sweet wine, work on some projects, and finish a goddamn project on the fucking holiday as well. 

When he walks in to work at eight o’clock sharp, he sees an obnoxious amount of pinks and reds on his desk from as far as the elevator across the room. It’s not even Valentine’s day, and there are all kinds of shit on his desk. When Yoongi pulls out the chair, there’s a present heart-shaped box sitting there like impending doom. Lace-trimmed-hearts are hanging from the ceiling, and Yoongi can barely reach it standing on his tiptoes. Yoongi puts the present in a drawer to deal with later, he whacks the heart-shaped balloons away from his face and takes a deep breath to quell his annoyance. 

This whole thing must’ve taken a lot of effort, especially to put everything in place in one night. Yoongi wonders who would even waste their time doing this for him when he won’t even appreciate it. Yoongi turns on his drawing tablet to get to work, balloons sticking to his used-to-be flawless hair. Yoongi gave up on swatting them away because it would only waste time, and Yoongi is extremely productive every day at work, using his time wisely. 

He hears footsteps approaching him and then a sweet calling of his name. Yoongi briefly glances up when he feels the static of the balloon being moved away from his head, looking back down when he sees that it’s Taehyung.

“Hey, Yoon! Your office looks amazing! So different than it usually is….” Taehyung drifts off, waiting for a reaction.

Yoongi pauses, drawing the design for the house for a brief moment to glance up at Taehyung through his eyelashes, unwittingly looking very enticing.

“Was it you who did this?” Yoongi asks, genuinely curious. Taehyung lets out a peal of nervous laughter that would give him away if it weren’t for his good timed cough before it got too awkward.

“I don’t know, I saw a bunch of people with decorated offices today. Maybe you should ask someone else,” Taehyung says with a small grin. “Didn’t you have a present in your seat? Where did it go?”

Yoongi’s eyes flicker up at that, but he is tired and hungry, waiting for his lunch break before he can eat brunch, so he doesn’t think too deeply as to why Taehyung knew that. He’s mostly concentrated on his project, wanting to get it done before the end of the day, so he wouldn’t have to procrastinate on Friday to get it done. “I put it in my drawer to look at later, I’m busy right now,” Yoongi indicates his tablet to Taehyung and Taehyung’s smile drops into an expression more formal for the workplace. 

“Of course, sorry for bothering you Yoongi, I’ll talk to you later!” And with that, Taehyung scurries off to his cubicle office just behind Yoongi’s. Yoongi sighs, mind already focusing back into the design, the notes he took on the screen as a reference as he pieces together the image the client wanted just in time for Valentine’s. 

Yoongi works proficiently, finishing the first part just before his hour lunch break. Yoongi gets up, making sure he has his wallet, before leaving to go to his favorite ramyeon shop near the company building. Before he could set foot in the elevator, Taehyung comes up to him with the biggest puppy eyes Yoongi has ever seen, and he knows right away that Taehyung wants something from him.

“Hey, Yoon! Could you please buy me lunch? I didn’t bring my wallet today,” Taehyung asks quietly, looking around to make sure no one heard him. Yoongi looks around as well and finds that his coworkers are all busy with their work or about to get up to leave for the employee cafeteria. 

“Okay, but you need to make sure you don’t spill anything on your suit, I’ve seen you done it before,” Yoongi says, fighting the fond smile creeping onto his face.

Taehyung immediately brightens up, and Yoongi should’ve seen the warning signs, but at the moment, he was starving that he didn’t care. Danger, you are probably too fond of your coworker. Danger, he might be the greatest schemer of all time at this rate. Yoongi definitely didn’t know that Taehyung conveniently left his wallet in a locked drawer at his desk. Definitely. 

In any case, they arrive at the restaurant and get seated quickly since it isn’t that busy at this time of day. Yoongi is on a tight schedule during the workday to reap the maximum efforts of his hard work. Taehyung, of course, knows this. However, sometimes Yoongi mixes it up, to avoid his coworkers and avoid getting involved in office politics. He might leave two hours early to go grocery shopping and actually cook himself a decent meal. Or arrive one hour late to sleep in a little more. He doesn’t do it frequently, so he gets away with it, and his coworkers know to fuck off with Yoongi’s morning grouchiness. However, Taehyung seems immune to this. He has been deadset on becoming Yoongi’s friend since he was hired for whatever reason. Although Taehyung might wander away from his desk frequently, he does get everything done before and on time for every project. Yoongi respects that, the level in the office is high, the bar to get everything done on time is low though, thanks to all his coworkers aside from him and Taehyung.

Yoongi carefully brings the noodles to his mouth and chews off the ends, so he doesn’t slurp and sprinkle liquid onto his suit. Taehyung watches with wide eyes across from him, he had ordered the same thing as Yoongi and seems to enjoy it, but he keeps looking at Yoongi with a faraway look in his eyes. Yoongi feels like he’s missing something. 

“Why do you not celebrate Valentine’s Day, Yoongi?” Taehyung asks curiously, fidgeting with the chopsticks. 

Yoongi pauses in bringing the noodles to his mouth, looking up at Taehyung with a blank look on his face. In reality, it’s because he has to work through most holidays, so he doesn’t hold a special attachment to them anymore. A more in-depth look is that he was often alone on the holidays, all his friends from grad school had moved away to different parts of the world, his parents are too far away for him to comfortably visit aside from the two weeks of vacation he gets every year. One week in the summer, one week in the winter, just before Christmas. “Valentine’s doesn’t really hold a special place in my heart, I haven’t been able to celebrate many holidays for a long time, so I lost the point in them.”

Taehyung gasps offendedly. “You haven’t been celebrating any holidays?!” Taehyung shouts, almost dropping the chopsticks out of his hand.

Yoongi isn’t affected by Taehyung’s shout, he calmly keeps eating as if nothing had happened. “I work through them, so I’ve never had the chance to celebrate,” Yoongi says with a shrug of his shoulders.

Taehyung muttered something under his breath, and Yoongi looks up at Taehyung, and Taehyung flushes a deep red. Checking the time on his smartwatch, Yoongi sees that it’s almost time to go back to work. They had already paid for their meal, so Yoongi quickly finishes his meal and gets up. Taehyung had long finished his meal, so they both leave together. 

Although Taehyung is cute, he sure can talk a lot. It’s a ten-minute walk back to the company building, and Taehyung is happily chattering away, and Yoongi listens, fighting an amused smile on his face. When they get back up to their floor, Yoongi sees that red and pink overflowing from his desk again and sighs. 

“What’s wrong, Yoongi? Why the heavy sigh?” Taehyung asks curiously. 

“I forgot that I had all that shit in my cubicle,” Yoongi says with another sigh.

Taehyung looks between Yoongi’s desk and Yoongi with a frown on his face. “Do you not like it..?” Taehyung asks, trailing off uncertainly.

“It’s not that I don’t like it. Whoever did this for me just wasted their money since I’ll probably be throwing it away after the ‘holiday,’” Yoongi says using finger quotes for ‘holiday.’ Taehyung’s eyes narrow into Yoongi, and he takes his deep breath, puffing up his chest with something Yoongi can only describe as determination. “Anyway, Taehyung. I have to do some work now, so if you’ll excuse me…”

“Oh! Yes, of course! Talk to you later!” Taehyung almost shouts, politely. 

Briskly walking to his desk, he moves the balloons away from him and turns on his drawing tablet once more. Checking the time on it, he sees that he’s fifteen minutes later than usual, but that’s no big deal since it’s not the first time something like this happened.

Yoongi likes to think that one of his good traits is that he’s able to work proficiently within a given time and accomplish a lot in one workday. By the time it’s five pm, he’s finished with part of his Friday project, finishing touches tomorrow since he didn’t have to redo all of it. Yoongi almost forgets about the present in his drawer, he tentatively picks it up from the drawer to bring home with him.

When he looks behind himself, he sees Taehyung still working. Yoongi walks up to peer over at what Taehyung is working on, and Yoongi has to admit that it’s good shit. Yoongi pats Taehyung’s shoulder to say goodbye then leaves, not looking back to see Taehyung staring after him with a pleased expression on his face.

Yoongi unlocks his door after walking the twenty-minute walk from the train station. His arms ache from clutching the present to his chest; it too big to fit in the plastic bag from the grocery store containing his dinner. Sighing in relief, he drops the gift onto and plastic bag onto the table. He stretches his arms and sits down to eat, deciding to open the present after eating. 

He does quick work of the tteokboki, savoring each one. Now it comes down to the present. It’s a pink heart-shaped box with a red ribbon holding it together along with some tape. Yoongi grabs the scissors to cut the tape, then carefully undoes the fabric. Opening the box curiously, his tired eyes widen at the smaller box of chocolate truffles inside, with fluffy padding inside, and a beautifully decorated card. What the fuck? Why would someone do this for him? He hasn’t done anything recently to specifically please anyone, so he’s pretty confused. 

> _Dear Yoongi,_
> 
> __
> 
> __
> 
> It is my pleasure to bestow you the first Valentine’s Day gift. I think I’ve been blessed with your presence in my life, and I can’t wait to get to know you more as a friend and maybe be your Valentine’s this Valentine’s Day. 
> 
> _Sincerely, V_

Yoongi squints at ‘V’ because he honestly has no idea what that could mean. This is a Korean company, he doesn’t know of any foreigners working there that could have the first or last initial ‘V.’ Yoongi will give up for now, but maybe he could catch whoever this ‘V’ is before Valentine’s. Perhaps ‘V’ stands for Valentine? Yoongi’s too tired to give a shit. 

He crawls onto the loft over onto his soft futon. He falls asleep within minutes and dreams of chocolate lava cakes and truffles.

Yoongi arrives late to work the next day, allowing himself to sleep in a little more than usual because he was particularly tired from the excessive human interaction the previous day. As much as he loves Taehyung, other human beings are tiring to be around. Maybe one day, with a partner, he wouldn’t feel like that, but for now, he’s exhausted. 

Yoongi is surprised to see that the reds and pinks are gone, now replaced with lovely hues of purple. Yoongi again wonders who would waste their money on him. He actually enjoys this color more. There’s another present in his chair, not heart-shaped this time. Yoongi places it in his drawer again. He’s determined to finish Friday’s project today. He settles in his seat and gets to work, producing high-quality sketches and blueprints in a single workday. 

By the time lunch comes around, Yoongi is prepared to go to the convenience store to buy some bread and call it his lunch for the day. He has some inspiration still for the project and doesn’t want to let it go to waste. He gets out of his chair and stretches his limbs from sitting for a long time. He catches Taehyung staring at him, and Yoongi gives him a small smile in acknowledgment, and Taehyung blushes from being caught.

Yoongi goes out to the convenience store and sees that they have some chocolate on sale. Maybe he should buy some truffles for Taehyung. It seems like Valentine’s is important to him. Yoongi grabs the ones with flavors that he likes the most and his bread lunch and pays for it. Yoongi eats the bread in the convenience store and carefully slings the plastic bag with the chocolate truffles onto his arm. When he gets back to the office, Taehyung is still there in his seat. Did he not eat lunch? Yoongi frowns. He should eat lunch, it isn’t good to work on an empty stomach so late in the day. 

Walking up to Taehyung, he peeks over at what he’s doing, to find that he’s looking up Valentine’s teddy bears on his tablet. “Did you eat lunch, Taehyung?”

Taehyung whips around so fast that Yoongi was worried about the stability of the chair. “Oh no, did you see?”

“The teddy bears, yes. Anything else, no,” Yoongi replies with a small shrug of his shoulders. Taehyung sighs in relief with a quiet ‘thank god’ under his breath. 

“I will leave you to your ‘research,’ and I hope you can make time for you to eat lunch, Taehyung,” Yoongi says, backing away and walking a few steps to his desk. Yoongi settles down into his seat. Inspiration from earlier starting to fade, but Yoongi is stubborn and catches it again and gets to work. Taehyung didn’t come and chat with him today, which leaves Yoongi feeling weird, because he didn’t know how much of a routine it was until it didn’t happen.

Yoongi gets up to leave at four fifty-five since he uses the five minutes to make sure he’s done everything and got everything Yoongi needs before he goes home. Taehyung is still sitting down at his desk. Yoongi is worried about him, but he’s on a time crunch tonight since he needs to go to bed early to meet with a client and be prepared before he goes. Tonight he brings his portfolio with all the required documents for tomorrow and the present. At times like these, he wishes that he would bring a bag, but he likes not needing to leave or go to work with anything but his wallet. This week seems to be an exception already. The only reason he’s bringing his portfolio home with him is that he won’t be at the company building at all tomorrow, hence he wouldn’t be able to grab his portfolio. So tonight, he takes the bus, not wanting to walk with three things in his cramped arms. He eats his dinner and opens the present. It’s a beautiful box with a silver bracelet inside with another card. This one is also very sweet and Yoongi smiles in appreciation. Despite not ever liking the holiday, he guesses he’s been having a good time this year so far. Yoongi is tired from working hard, so he sets everything out for tomorrow and gets to bed.

Since Yoongi never takes a part of office politics and socialization, he didn’t get the memo that on Friday, there would be a whole renovation of the office. His stuff was moved in place for all kinds of Valentine’s shit. His little cubicle office is decorated obnoxiously with glitter, ribbons, hearts, and flowers. All sorts of chocolatey goods stacked in a pile on his desk, and Yoongi sighs. The purple hues of hearts and ribbons are still there, but Yoongi can tell a different person set up the new decorations. Yoongi passive-aggressively shoves all the presents into his drawer. Yoongi forgot how serious people in this office take Valentine’s day. Since Yoongi had already finished the Valentine’s project, a person wanting to have the most perfect blueprints just in time for Valentine’s to surprise their significant other, Yoongi can take work slowly today. His other two projects are both almost ready to be completed. He just needs the client to look at it before he could say he’s done. So Yoongi just chills, doing final checks and taking things slowly.

When Taehyung approaches him during lunchtime, Yoongi takes it as another sign that Taehyung wants to eat lunch with Yoongi again. There’s a sushi restaurant near the ramyeon place, so they go there together, Yoongi making sure that he has the chocolate truffles he bought for Taehyung two days prior. Taehyung cracks some cheesy jokes and they enjoy lunch together. This has been the most carefree and non-stressful conversation he’s had in a long time. Taehyung makes it easier to feel comfortable, so Yoongi smiles at Taehyung with his real gummy smile at a particularly heartwarming story Taehyung tells Yoongi of his childhood. Right before they were to leave, Yoongi fiddles with the plastic bag and hands Taehyung his Valentine’s chocolate.

“Woah,” Taehyung whispers breathlessly, “Is this for me?”

“Who else is here that I could give chocolate to?” Yoongi says with sarcasm.

Unexpectedly, Taehyung’s eyes start tearing up, and Yoongi is suddenly lifted from his seat with a happy Taehyung hugging him like a small teddy bear. 

“Thank you so much! This was so unexpected, oh my god,” Taehyung says, choking up but fiercely smiling through it. “I would give Valentine’s gifts every year, but no one has ever specifically thought of me and got me Valentine’s gift before.”

“Awww, Taehyung. If I knew it would’ve made you this happy, I would’ve gotten something more,” Yoongi says sheepishly. 

“No, no. This was enough. Trust me.”

Taehyung happily babbles all the way back to the office, and when they arrive back to their cubicles, Taehyung rummages through his drawer to hand Yoongi a gift. 

“I know you probably don’t know this, but when I was more of a broke contemporary artist before getting hired here, I went by Vante.”

Yoongi gasps. “You were the one leaving such cute presents in my chair! And those expensive decorations!”

Taehyung giggles, earning the glares of several coworkers who were procrastinating for their deadline. “Would you like to be my Valentine, Yoongi?”

Yoongi fondly smiles, “Yes…”

**Author's Note:**

> Since this was a pairing I've never written before, it took me a while to write it, but here it is! Leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
